


A Moment Alone

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: Richonne AUs [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Richonne - Freeform, closet hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Rick corners Michonne for a little break
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Series: Richonne AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Moment Alone

“Shhhh…” Rick’s voice was a rough whisper in Michonne’s ear. 

His hands tugged at her waist, urging her jeans down over her hips. Michonne grappled with her belt, assisting him. She lost her train of thought as his bearded cheek scraped down her neck, pressing a trail of sucking kisses down the column of her throat. Michonne released her waistband to tug frantically at Rick’s shirt. 

He popped the buttons open, stopping just short of shrugging it over his shoulders. His attention turned to the hem of her tank top. He dragged calloused hands down her body until he could grasp her thighs beneath the denim of her jeans. Her knees went weak as he traced his fingers down her skin. When they slipped beneath the thin cotton of her panties, a moan escaped her. 

“You’ve got to be quiet, Chonne,” Rick cautioned with a smirk, crowding her into a corner. He made short work of yanking her jeans all the way down and over her ankles. 

Michonne fell backwards, bracing herself against the wall. Her husband crowded her, caging her between his arms. She held on, gripping at his biceps and biting her lip, desperately trying to stifle the pleasured sounds threatening to spill out of her mouth. 

“You good, sweetheart?” Rick asked, humor coloring his every syllable. 

Michonne could only nod as his lips found hers. She parted them without pause, running her legs up his. The rough cloth sent a shiver through her, made worse when Rick’s hands reached around to grab at her ass. She gasped, a tortured sound. 

“Need something?” Rick pressed, knocking his hips into hers. 

She grabbed at the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer still. “I thought you wanted to take a break,” she reminded him, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Wanted an excuse to get you alone,” Rick admitted. With one arm, he shoved a stack of boxes aside, lifting Michonne onto the desk in their place. 

“The storage closet?” she giggled, muffling herself against his shoulder. 

Rick parted her legs, grinning outright as Michonne fought to stifle another moan at the feeling of her against him. “Think you can stay quiet?” he challenged, whispering into her ear as he eased inside of her. 

Michonne laced her fingers in Rick’s short hair, holding on for dear life. 

“Depends on you,” she fired right back. 

In moments, she was swallowing down a scream, happy to lose their unspoken bet. 


End file.
